Hefe Logan
A powerful Super Human from Earth who, with his younger brother Bruno, has traveled the galaxy. They were taken to the planet Soohn to be trained when they were very young. Hefe has powers of super strength, invulnerability, and flight. He was a SENTINEL for a brief time and he distinguished himself in that elite Corps, becoming Captain of the 111th Legion. As a SENTINEL, Hefe has been infused with Shine Energy. Eventually, Hefe left SENTINEL under a storm of controversy, disgusted at the Watchers who control the Order. It is later discovered that he and another were used as scapegoats in the Hapes Disaster, where the failure to contain the Selikan Pirate Undart resulted in an Extermination Order carried out by SENTINEL. Hefe and Bruno met their old friend, Thuro, at the Frehm Arena and agreed to join him and the Sarans (mostly for a way to get back to Earth). He showed himself to be extremely powerful in the fight against Crash. Afterwards he gained widespread fame as a member of the Magnificent 7, finding himself branded a criminal by the Watchers and hunted by his former Order. Over the course of the campaign against the Horde, Hefe had a brief affair with Tei, but this didn’t last long, and almost immediately afterwards he began a relationship with June’s older sister Helen who he would later marry. Hefe has a very twisted sense of humor and has been known to take devilish pleasure in toying with his opponents. Despite this, he has a very clear strong sense of justice and had a strong desire to set things right, which is what drew him to SENTINEL. Techniques 'SENTINEL Form VII' There are multiple methods of SENTINEL Combat in order to accommodate different body and personality styles, and are numbered I-XIII. Upon observing it, John states that the style looks similar to Wing Chun with a bit of wushu sword thrown in for extra flare. The central tenet of Form VII is balance, both in movement and personality. The various fighting methods are also meant to include the Shine Energy all agents are infused with, which give them a variety of time based powers to enhance their melee skills. Shining Blast: '''The trademark SENTINEL techique, the user gathers Shine Energy into their hands and releases it at an opponent. The power excites the molecules of what it hits and causes them to explode '''Shining Strike: A melee attack where the user charges their hands of feet with Shine Energy and pummels their opponent. When struck with this energy has a similar effect to the Shining Blast, but the range is limited to what Hefe can tactily hit. Shining Arc: Hefe gathers Shine Energy into his hand and makes a sweeping motion with his arm, clearing out a large swath in front of him. Shining Shield: A technique which creates a shield of temporal energy which protects Hefe from attacks. Shining Stop: A technique which can freeze someone in time. Shining Heal: Using Shine Power, Hefe is able to rewind time for a wounded body to before the wound happened. When he attempts to heal John in this way on one occasion, Cain advises him not to, since healing from serious wounds is how sarans are able to rapidly grow in strength. Shining Make: 'A skill that allows one to create matter from thin air. An enormously complex technique that most SENTINELs use to create their uniforms. Since he is no longer a member of the Order, Hefe uses it to synthesize clothing. 'Ultimate Ultimate Shine: 'Similar to Shining Slash but on a far greater level. Hefe channels incredible amounts of Shine Energy into his sword and projects it out to a great distance from dozens of feet to many miles. Anything caught in the sword's swing is either frozen in time or destroyed. 'Foot Techniques Cutting: 'A technique that allows for high speed movement. The fighter uses their Aura to "cut" themselves out of space time and reinsert themselves elsewhere allowing themselves to effectively be in two places at once. As a former SENTINEL Captain, Hefe is an expert at cutting, though not on the same level as John or Cain and is far exceeded by Bellona. 'Trivia - Unlike his brother, Hefe was old enough to remember his parents when they died. - After being brought to Soohn after the deaths of his parents with his brother, Hefe was trained in the use of his power. One of the people he looked up to on the planet was a SENTINEL Sergeant who inspired in him his love of justice and desire to join the Order. Upon joining, Hefe was considered a prodigy destined for great things, but found his career halted by the Hapes Disaster where Captain Gideon laid the blame for the disaster on him and another Captain called Max Bassmann. Horrified by the Extermination Order that he had observed, Hefe left the Order before they had a chance to dismiss him and carries a bitterness over it to this day. - During his Court Martial following the Hapes Disaster, Hefe was horrified with the Extermination Order and furious that the Watchers believed Gideon over him and Max Bassman. In response, he shattered his SENTINEL Badge with his bare hand in protest and quit the Order. - Hefe is left handed. - During his time in SENTINEL, Hefe let his hair grow. Bruno would joke that it made him look like Jesus. - Hefe is a skilled engineer, taken from his time leading the ragtag 111th Legion which had outdated equipment which was constantly breaking down. Hefe became an expert on how SENTINEL Tech works and would regularly repair things himself. When he joined the Magnificent 7, he quickly realized that the ship's Flash Drive was cannibalized from a SENTINEL ship and helped optimize it so that it could be used without shaking the Rocco II apart. - After leaving SENTINEL, Hefe teamed with his brother to be a investigative and bounty hunting duo called Logan & Logan. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:SENTINEL Category:Magnificent 7 Category:Fighters Category:Outlaws